Magix High
by Mizuna Kuraki
Summary: Is it love? Find out FloraxHelia 4ever!
1. Chapter 1

_**~Magix High~**_

"Ha. Got you."

Wraps a vine around the big trolls feet, making him un-balance, ending up in a fall.

My name is Flora, and i'm a freshman at magix high. I was actually on my way to my first day at school when this big, green, and really stinky troll attacked me. So keep it a secret, ok? No one needs to know there is a troll here.

And another secret. I'm a Fairy.

There are whole other worlds, relems, out there that no one knows about. Far more bigger then earth. Faries (like me), pixies, witches, trolls (like this), and heros. A groupe of guys trying to train to be heros.

But since we are on earth, no humans know that, and no humans can know about that. That's why we keep hidden. Blending in and acting like normal human beings.

And this high school, Magix High, is run by a Fairy. Miss Fairgonda. Its a mix school, magical beings, and human beings, where we magical beings can blend in with the normal beings.

So here i am, blending in...well trying to be, if only this smelly troll would just leave me alone.

The vine i tied at his feet was not strong enough, and soon, he's free, the vine in pieces on the ground.

I gasp, looking down at the vine.

Then i look back up at the troll, my eyes blazing with anger.

"That was so mean. You didn't have to do that. For that, i'll have to kick your butt and send you back to were you came from!"

I gather some magic in my hands, its glow a light pink, sparkling like a star.

And i blast it at the troll, knocking him off his feet.

But that doesn't last long. Cause as soon as he's done with the shock, he's back on his feet, and chargeing at me, a red glow in his eyes.

And then a blast of air comes hiting me, unseen to the naked eye, and i go crashing down, my wings disapearing.

I breath heavily, the blast knocked the air out of me.

I try to get up, but knees shake and wobble, and i go falling down again.

Then i hear a roar, and i look up in time to see the troll run my way again, readying to blast me again with another round of air.

I duck my head and close my eyes readying for the blow.

But it never came.

Helia's POV:

I stand there, sword in hand, a current of air slicing past me on both sides as i cut it in half, the wind flowing my dark hair around.

I look over my shoulder to see if the girl was all right.

She seemed to be breathing, a good sign. As soon as he was done with this troll he'd have to take her to Miss. Fairgonda to make sure she was all right, and make sure she forgot all about this troll, and the magic.

_Why would a troll attack a harmless human? It doesn't make sense. _

I turn my attention back on the troll, but as soon as i did, a ball of light pink flies past me, hitting the troll straight in the stomache, making a light grow all around him, and then POOF. He's gone.

I turn around to see who did that, and find myself facing a fairy...the most beatiful fairy i've ever seen. With long flowing carmel hair...emerald green eyes,..and light brown tan skin. I swear i'm blushing right now cause she's so beautiful.

I look towards the direction the girl was at,...and she's gone.

Panicke strikes me and i look around for her, but then i look closely at the fairy...and notice she was the girl i rescued.

"You...you're a Fairy?"

She blushes slightly and nods, and i smile at her, which makes her blush even darker.

She makes her wings disapear, and reaches down to pick up some books.

Which she must of droped when the troll attacked her.

"H-here...let me help you.." I bend down and pick up a book, reading the title which says "Flowers and Herbs".

"Here, i..i think this is yours."I hand it back to her, which she take, blushing still, and hugs it to her chest with the rest of her books.

I chuckle under my breath at that and smile. "So, what's your na-"

"W-we'll, i-i got to go n-now." She says in a hurry, and runs off.

I try to grab her, but she runs away quickly. "W-wait, what's your name~" I call after her.

But she was too far away, and couldn't hear me.

I don't move.

Even long after she's gone.

_Who was that fairy? I hope i'll see her again...soon..._

And i walk off towards magix high...

Flora's POV:

I reach the Magix High gates, breathing heavily.

I ran as fast as i could away from him.

But his face is stll burned in my mind...

His long black midnight hair,..his dark eyes and handsome face.

_Why did i run like that? Like...like..a baby..the least i could do was say hi..._

I sigh and walk inside the school grounds, my head low.

People always say to watch where you're going...i guess they're right...cause the next thing i know, my head hurts...and someone says "Ow"

I look up, rubbing my head, and see a girl there. With black hair in short pig-tails on her head, and black eyes.

"S-sorry." i say. "A-are you ok?"

She looks at me and cracks up this big grin. "Ah, no sweat man, i'm ok. Are you new here? I'm new here. Are you?" She says, smiling at me big.

"U-uh...yeah" I say, trying not to smile back at her, but her smile was contagious, and i find myself smiling back at her.

"Whew, so are we." She says.

"We?" I look at her confused, and look around, looking fro her boyfriend or something.

"Yeah, me and my friends are starting here too, we'll be freshmen too" Reading my confused face.

"And no, i don't have a boyfriend. Only Stella and Bloom have boyfriends."  
She says, reading that part too.

I look at her more confused. Stella? Bloom? Who are they?

"Ooooo, they're they are." She say, pointing to a groupe of people walking our way.

I look over and see a orange haired girl and a blonde haired girl leading the groupe.(Must be Stella and Bloom). Next to them two guys, one with brown hair and one with blonde hair. Probably their boyfriends. (Lucky.) Behind them along haired brown haired girl and a brown haird man, and a oranged haired guy with a pink haired girl. Lastly a purpled haired guy with a frown, probably permentaly pasted there walks all the way in the back.

The guys were handsome,...but not as handsome as my knight...

...But then...i noticed it...i mean him.

Right next to purple-haired guy with a frown...

Walked my knight...

The same guy that saved me...

My midnight haired knight...

And he's walking this way...


	2. Chapter 2

I watch him as he gets closer. My heart beating a thousand miles a mintue. My face probably so red i could probably pass as an apple. But i didn't care. I didn't take my eyes from his, and he didn't take his eyes from mine either...Then, a loud squeal, audiable from here to probably china, is heard. And a long-haired red head girl comes running past me, her skin cold to the touch, and as pale as ice.

She knocks me off my feet as i go tumbling down. But that's not the worst part...the worst part is she wraps her arms around my knight,...and he doesn't push her away. Instead he smiles the heart warming smile...and takes his eyes away from me.

I get up slowly on wobbly legs, and i turn around and run...feeling like a fool. Why would someone like him like someone like me? I gave up my hopes. I gave up on him.

But even though i tell myself that...his face burns in my mind, and probably will always be there...

Helia's POV:

I look over at the girl as she runs away. The same girl from this morning.

I can't help but think of her...the way her hair smells of flowers, irises to be exact. The way the sun shines off her bright emerald green eyes...how her hips move as she walks. Everything about her...is diffrent...

What is this feeling? ...Everytime i look at her..it's like...warmth..growing inside of me, starting at my heart and spreading through out me.

My friend with the purple hair next to me, Riven, notices my stareing and bumps his elbow in my ribs and smiles a goofy grin.

I, i'm afraid to amidt, blushed. Yes, ..i blushed. And you can ask anyone in my groupe of friends, that i've never blushed before. Or even took a girl in intrests either. But Hayley doesn't care.

'Where've you been all summer Helia~ I've missed you, i thought we were going to keep in touch?' The red head in my arms, Hayley, whines, pressing her body closer into mine.

I've never liked Hayley, dont even really know hew, but last year she saw me (my first time on earth) and i guess took a liking to me. I was new on earth, and asked her to show me around town. She obliged, and we spent alot of time together. Then somewhere along the road she just made up her mind that we where dating, and it just ended up like this.

'I never said i was going to keep in touch with you Hayley.' I try to uncling her from me, but she stays still, as strong as a viper, and sticky as a leech, not giving up. Hayley can be stubborn. But almost all humans are like that.

'But since we're dating and all, we should keep in touch. I went by your house every day and you were never there. You're not cheating on me are you?' She gets closer to me, her face so close to mine i can smell her breath. Apples...I guess she's on a diet again...human girls...always like that.

I sigh heavily and look at the guys, asking for help without saying anything. But they just all smile and pucker their lips at me, and walk away to meet up in the cafeteria.

I sigh, again. 'Look, Hayley. We...' I point to me and her so she can get what i mean. '...are not dating. We can be friends, but not dating.' I say as nicely as i can.

I just don't like girls crying..it seems to be my only weakness is seeing a girls tears, even human girls.

But so far for trying not to make her cry...Hayley let's go of me, slaps me hard across the face, and runs away, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

I sigh, yet again, and walks towards the cafeteria.

Flora's POV:

I poke around at my breakfeast as i sit there in the loud cafeteria, the orange bench hard and cold underneath me.

I sigh and get up, not feeling hungry anymore.

I turn around ready for the first hour bell to ring, and bump right into someone, spilling my breakfeast ceral all over who ever i bumped into.

'O-oh my god, i'm so sorry~' I take the tray and the now empty bowel from the person.

I grab a cloth from my bag, and start wiping at the persons shirt, milk and food all over the person.

Who ever i just spilt my break feast on though seemed to think it's funny. Cause i hear a low, husky laugh, and now realizing it's a guy i just spilt my break feast all over, i look up...and my heart stops.

It's my knight...

My handsome knight.

I blush, yet again, a bright red, my heart racing again so fast it probably would run right out of my chest if it could.

.God...I just might faint.

Helia's POV:

I never realized,..how cute she was...but i can see it now...

'i-im so sorry sir, i didn't see you there. I mean if i saw you there i wouldnt have dumped my break feast all over you. I'm so sorry.' She apologizes over and over again as she tries to wipe my black button up silk shirt. But the shirt didn't matter. It never did...

'No, no. It's ok.' I smile down at her. 'And it's Helia. Not sir. And you are milady?'

She blushes a red crimson at that. 'F-flora.'

I smile to myself. _Flora..._

'Well, Flora,.. you ran off this morning without even telling me your name. I'm glad i ran into you here.'

'I-i'm sorry si- i mean Helia.'

'It's ok. You can make it up to me by hanging out with me and my friends.' I smile a big grin down at her. 'You will, right?'

I can see her hesitateing,..weighing her options out, but i can see she wants to,..it's in her eyes. And her mind finally agrees, cause she nods her head. 'O-ok.'

'Great.' I smile and turn, ready to lead her to my group of friends on the far side of the cafteria, all huddled up on a table.

But instead, i come face to face with Hayley. Her eyes all puffed up, and her face as red as an apple. And i don't think this is a good kind of red apple. I think it's more on the 'i'm ready to explode' apple.

'So you just break up with me so you can go out with miss pretty barbie?'

'Hayley...'

'I love you Helia!...Don't you love me? Am i not pretty enough for you?'

I reach for her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

'Hayley, you know that's not true, and besides, we were never dating from the start. I'm just not ready for a relationship right now.' I tried to make her understand. But she didnt listen or believe.

'Right,..so what are you doing with miss pretty princess here?' She screams at me, getting louder.

'That has nothing to do with you...' But good question...what am i doing with Flora? What's this feeling? Why do i feel this way?

'I love you Helia!'

'Hayley i-'

And i never got a chance to finish...with Hayley's lips on mine, i never got to say a word.

Flora's POV:

My heart sinks as i watch the scene before me.

The red head girl with her arms wraped around Helia's neck, Her lips crushed on his, her body pressed against his...But that's not the worst part...

...He doesn't pull away. He just stands there and lets it happen.

And i can't do anything to stop it.

Even if i wanted to..i can't.

He doesn't like me, so what if he kisses her. It's not like i care...

But the longer i tell myself that..the more my heart breaks.

And i get to the point where i can't even watch it anymore, and i turn and look away...tears streaming down my face in two straight streams, soon to be rivers..then to oceans...

This school year will be a long one...

**Thumbs up or down guys? What did ya think? Please Review, Thank you~**


End file.
